Peter Parker: Agent of Shield
by TheFallofReality
Summary: This is an AU. Peter Parker orphaned after the mutated Green Goblin kills his Aunt May, joins shield
1. Prologue

****

Peter Parker: Agent of Shield

_________________________________________________________________________

On the rooftop of a building their were two figures in battle. One was dressed in a torn red and blue suit with a mask and the other was just inhuman. His skin was green and his eyes glowed a crimson red he was dressed in a blood stain cloak... 

The clenched hands were brought down on the face of the Green Goblin, which knocked him to the ground. 

Spiderman then jumped on top of his foe and started to pummel him with his fist. All the hits brought about some sense of satisfaction to the young masked hero. 

Fore each hit were for everyone that the Goblin had hurt in eyes, but still it was not enough. For the deranged man had taken his whole world from him, his aunt and girlfriend were both dead at that Goblins hands. 

The Goblin was knocked out at some point but still Peter attacked. He didn't care what would happen to him, all he wanted was justice and he was damned sure it would be at his hands.

While the fight was nearing its close, the sounds of helicopters could be heard coming...

When he was about to bring down his final punch, he was broken out of his blood lust by the sound of the arriving Shield agents. "Stop the attack we have you surrounded, if you continue you will be shot." Announced one of the agents. 

Looking at the battered face of his opponent, he fell to the ground. Bringing his eyes to his fist, he screamed out loud when he saw the blood on his hands...

"What have I done? Have I become like him?" Muttered Peter to himself.

"Don't worry kid, you're nothing like that scum. We would have done the same thing if the Goblin did that to us." Said the calm voice of Nick Fury. "But I..." Started Peter but was interrupted by Furry "Not buts, take my word kid, now come on we need to get you out of here before the media gets here" Taking his hand Peter slowly got up. The first thing he did when he got his balance was to rip of his torn mask and throw it to the ground.

Leading Peter to one of the helicopters, he said "Don't worry Shield will take care of you." And with that Peter Parker was taken to join shield.


	2. Chapter 1

This is in the Ultimate Spiderman Universe. It is of course AU and I may have to adjust the timeline of it a bit more. But I hope you like this chapter. Now I need to know, short chapters with quick updates or longer chapters but that will take longer.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_It has been nine years after the disappearance of the vigilante Spiderman, and we at the Daily Bugle wish to say this has been a blessing. You may remember this menace first... _The man crumbled up the paper and muttered "I can never escape the sins of my past, I can only hope that I can atone for what I did. Throwing away the paper as he walked out the airport, he remembered the conversation he had with Fury.

__

"Now Peter, I have a mission for you that must be completed with the utmost caution." Said the one eye 

man Colonel Nick Fury. The now twenty-five year old Peter Parker gave a nod and waited for Fury to continue on. _"Now from Intel we have learned that the Red Skull is planning a series of attacks on certain _

foreign dignitaries that are keeping the peace. So you are to go in alone and take out their base of operations. Now that you know what you're doing, I got to tell you that you would be doing this on your own." Instead of letting Peter interrupt Fury continued on "the reason is that we can not alert The Red Skull onto our presence. We are sure that if we tried to send in a Squad, The Red Skull would surely retreat so we want you to infiltrate and Capture the Red Skull at all costs. Now go to Bay 15, you'll take a flight on one of ours to Atlanta and then you'll go to the airport and take a flight to New York you'll be under the alias John Brown, All you will need is already waiting for you so get moving." Peter saluted Fury and left to go and do as order to.

It was later that night that you could find Peter in his hotel going over Intel's Report on possible locations that the Red Skull might be based at. Letting a sigh out Peter then mumbled to himself "I guess Ill have to do the check and guess method. Deciding to go and check out his window to see if the city was adequately cloaked in darkness for him to maneuver unhindered. Deciding it was sufficient; Peter went to his suitcase and took out his specialized shield uniform. Instead of the typical shield uniform this one was designed for night missions. It was all black with the shield emblem in white on the chest with a simple mask. He had on shoulder holsters that held the standard shield gun (It's the one from the TV show that fires the plaster that captured Spiderman). Also he had the other basic equipment along with his web shooters that were made in adamantium so that it could also serve as a gauntlets. 

Closing his suitcase, he went out the window heading towards the first possible base.


	3. Chapter 2

So yeah I cant think of any proper excuses for not updating but yeah I hope you guys enjoy this.

-----------

The brisk night felt good on his shoulders as he zip lined from rooftop to rooftop, for a minute he started to remember his younger days, before the hell with Osborn began. The time he spent enforcing the law on his own hands. The reward he had saving so many people, but then he started to think of Mary Jane.

Quickly crushing those thoughts he regained his focus on the mission at hand, as he been taught. As he approached the rundown apartment complex, he took measure of his surroundings; there seemed to be a group of men hanging out at the front stoop of the building.

Pulling out a pair of compact binoculars, he was able to get a better assessment of the group; they were to put it simply, out of place for this area. For one they were all wearing business suits and each held a briefcase in their hand. Zooming in onto the briefcases he noticed most seemed to be holding the cases in a deathly type grip. He was about to chalk it up to these men being in a such a dangerous and foreign area. His heart almost stopped for a second when he was able to notice a ring on one of the men's finger.. It had the mark of a Hydra on it. Yep these guys were definitely not friend lies.

It seemed that lady luck was turning to favor him, when he noticed a black car pull up. Turning his glance to car he noticed the men run up to the car and pull open the door. A lump instantly formed in the back of his throat as he saw who walked of the car, it was his good old friend Dr. Otto Octavis, or his better known moniker Dr. Octopus

It had been years, since he saw the men in the papers of any SHIELD reports, the man simply put had disappeared of the grid. If the Red Skull, Hydra and Dr. Octopus, were working together then something big was happening. His first instinct was to go down there and beat the hell out the men, but then he remember the old phrase sprouted off by the terrorist cult known as Hydra, 'if you cut off one head, two would grow to replace it'. No, This was something he had to talk to Fury about after he finished his surveillance and placed his trackers.

It was a just a minute or so before the group made its way into the building. Cracking his neck Peter let out a quite sigh, it was going to be a long and stressful night…

----

Far away from the meeting, there stood two men looking at a cache of monitors focused on Peter Parker. One of those men was dressed in black suit with a horrifying red skull mask, the other was dressed in tan business suit. "It looks like the prodigal son as returned, Osborne" spoke the Red Skull. His eyes never leaving the screen, Osborne let out a insane grin, before speaking "That he has! My son is coming back to his real father. I can't wait till we met, Oh how he will love seeing his new Family!:"

---------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah that is chapter two

Sorry again for the insane stretch of time of updating, I hope those that read before will give this another chance. If any are interested I need a beta and not to be cliché reviews do help in motivation..

Thanks and good night!


End file.
